Diary of a High School Shota
by 16Kasai
Summary: Len transferred to Yamaha High School, and begins to make many interesting friends. My first actual fanfic that I got into Please review Both Rating and pairings may vary. Possible LenxGumi
1. Chapter 1

Entry 1

Dear Diary,

Hmm, I guess I should start with a description of my family, Well there's my parents, my twin sister,Rin, and my older sister,Lenka,.

My dad, well, his name is Leon, he's kinda...overprotective of Rin.

My mom, Lola, she's really calm and relaxed about everything.

My twin sister, Rin, She's really kinda and sweet towards mostly everyone.I remember how when we were little, we used to pretend that she was a princess and I was the servant.

Oh yeah, today I transfeered to the same school as my how sucky and boring my old school was, I'm gonna hate it...just have a look at my schedule

HOMEROOM

Probably gonna be boring...

GYM

WHO THE HECK WANTS GYM EARLY IN THE MORNING?

MATH

Yup, my best subject but it's boring as hell...

LUNCH

As long as I get freedom from endless boredom, I'm fine with it.

FREE PERIOD (YAY!)

Peroid Probably gonna be the highlight of my day...

ENGLISH

That class is gonna bore me to death... I can already tell.

GEOMETRY

Finally a class I dont hate xD

Oh yeah, guess how Lenka woke me up...she threw a shoe at me.

"LEN WAKE YOUR LAZY ASS UP, IT'S TIME TO GET READY FOR SCHOOL!" She shouted at me and then threw a shoe at woke me up, but I'm still a bit grumpy from that.

Ok, let's skip to what happened in homeroom...I kinda made a complete fool of myself because Rin pushed me into the classroom and fell flat unto my face.I'm pretty sure 99 percent of the class laughed at me.

When I got up, some that looked a little bit taller than me with messy, black hair said "Maybe you should watch you step, shota boy." I take the word shota offensively...

"I'm not a shota..." I glared at him.

"Lenny~ Sit by me~" I heard my twin sister's voice calling so I walked over to a seat by pricked tripped me though...most of the class laughed again.I really need a better sense of balance or something.

After I got up, I sat in an empty seat between Rin and someone with white hair,I couldnt tell if there if this person was a boy or a girl.

"Hi, my name is Piko, what's yours?" He or she asked, Piko had a girly voice but something about still sounded boy-ish.

"I-I'm Len" Yup, I stutter alot...

"Haha, don't mind that guy that tripped you, he's always like that towards new students." Piko giggled a little. "Hey, you should sit with me and my friends during lunch~" Piko giggled even more.

Piko(If Piko's a girl) is kinda pretty now that I think about it. "S-sure..." I blushed a little bit,even though I tried to stop mysefl from doing it.

"Awwwww~ cute yaoi moment~" A girl with long teal hair that she kept in twintails said.

"Hehe, big bro, I didn't know you were into men~" Rin stuck out her tongue playfully

My face turned even more red.

"P-piko...you're a guy?" I barely uttered

"Yup~ You couldnt tell?" Piko tilted his head sideways a bit.

I facepalmed. "It's ok Len, if you really do like men, I know a cute bi guy named Kaito Shion" Rin patted my back.

"N-no Rin, I dont go that way." My face grew even more red from embarrassment...

"It's ok Len, it was an honest mistake~" Piko stuck out his tongue.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ok, now to gym class, not much happened excpet we were playing dodgeball and that same guy that tripped me got owned by me. Ok, I accidnetally threw a ball directly at his face, but some tall guy with long purple hair high-fived me.

"You should've hit him in the crotch." A tall guy with short blue hair whispered and then laughed...he seems kinda clumsy, but in a funny way.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Let's leave what happened in math out...I certainly didn't trip on the way ...ok I did...twice...and once I tripped over the most popular girl at the school, Luka Megurine. She's really pretty and reserved so I'm not suprised she's has really long pink hair, and blue eyes. She's also fairly tall for a girl.

Well, anyway, during lunch I sat with Piko and his friends. They were both girls, a short one with green hair about the same length as Rin's maybe a little longer named Gumi, and a tall one with long red hair named Miki.

"Len, these are my best friends, Miki and Gumi~" Piko said as soon as I sat by soon as I sat by Piko, Miki glomped me.

"OH MY GOSH, LEBN IS SOOOOO ADORABLE~" Miki shouted as she glomped me.

"Yeah, I guess he is adorable." Gumi smiled and fist-bumped me

"Nu-uh, I'm not cute~" My voice squeaked while I was blushing... That really didnt help prive my point.

"Awwwww he's blushing~" Miki tightened her grip, suprisingly, she hasnt choked me to death.

"Piko...a little help?" I whimpered.

"Piko goes through this everyday" He referred to himself in thrid person. Piko is an...interesting person, to say the least.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ After that, it was free period. I followed my sister,Rin, around and she was hanging with her friends. They were both short and had long hair except one was blonde and her name was Neru, and the other had teal hair and was named Miku.

Again...I got glomped...by Miku...and Neru looked like she was tempted to but didn't.

"Rinny~ Help, your friend wont let me go~" I tried to look as adorable as possible to trick her into helping me...she just glomped me too.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ In Geometry, I sat next to Gumi, she's a really cool person. even though she's kinda quiet. We spent the entire class period talking about anime and video games. Also, I found out that she's a bro(Pewdiepie fan),I never met any female bros at my old school *Tear of joy*

Right now, I'm at home, texting Gumi.

From:Gumi To:Len Subject:Meh Sup bro .D.

From:Len To:Len Subject:Meh Not much, you? XD

From:Gumi To:Len Subject:Meh My pants .D.

From:Len To:Gumi Subject:Meh LOLWHAT? XD

From:Gumi To:Len Subject:Meh I meant like my pants are up XD

From:Len To:Gumi Subject:Meh Aren't they always? ewe

From:Gumi To:Len Subject:Meh Dude, no, that would mean I shower with pants on XDDDDD ROFL

From:Len To:Gumi Subject:Meh I gtg it's time for dinner -Brohug-

From:Gumi To:Len Subject:Meh Awww bye ;o; -brohug-

Well, that was all for today Bye bye

A very tired Len-kun


	2. Chapter 2

Entry 2

12/14/2012

Sorry, I forgot to add a date on my last entry but that was the monday of this week. Anyway, today I was woken up by Lenka throwing a frozen banana at me.

"OW WHAT WAS THAT OR LENKA!" I shouted as usual

"It's an easy way to wake you up."

"If you don't throw anything at me for a week, I'll go the whole weekend without eating a single banana" I said with an annoyed expression.

"Deal~" Lenka smirked and then skipped happily out of my room...sometimes, she makes me wanna tell on her or something, but she has TONS of blackmail on me, so I cant.

Shortly after I changed, showered, and all that other wonderful stuff, I decided to walk to school...Lenka offered to drive me and Rin there, but I said no because Lenka's driving skills are...basically like a stampede of rampaging bulls.

* * *

I'm currently at school in homeroom, while I was walking to school, I found out that Gumi lives just around the corner from me.

I was just taking my lovely time walking to school when I walked past her house.

"Hi Len." Gumi waved.

"Oh, hi there" I waved back and grinned a little.

"Heh, I guess you're walking to school too." She walked toward me

"Yup."

While walking, there was a very awkward silence...and then.

"Hey Len?"

"Hm?"

"Piko, Miki, and I are going to the movies tomorrow, you should come too." She grinned

"Haha, sure."

And we got awkwardly silent again...we've been doing that alot lately when it's just us. Meh, Piko and Miki do the same thing except Piko usually starts blushing alot.

* * *

Ok, now I'm at home, I'll give you details on the rest of the day~

Ok, during homeroom...was more awkwardness with Gumi...

I noticed Gumi was reading some kind of manga and she seemed really interested in it, so I walked over to her.

"Hey Gumi, what's that that you're reading?" I said with an innocnet grin on my face, she yelled random gibberish at me while I took a was a yaoi manga.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't think you were readin-

"It's fine, I'll just pretend that didnt happen" Gumi interrupted, she was blushing while she put the yaoi manga back in her pocket.

That was quite unusual I guess, she usually seems so calm about everything and then just now, she was blushing and freaked out because I found out that she likes yaoi.

"Haha, it's ok, every has something they're ashamed of~" I grinned.

Aaaaaand again, another awkward silence...I wonder what's up with those lately?

Anyway, not much in gym happened except I finally got the names of those two guys I told you about blue haired guy is named Kaito Shion and the purple haired guy is named Gakupo Kamui. The three of us had a plan to make a band, so far the name will be Vana'nice.  
So far, I'm the lead guitar, Gakupo's the lead singer, and Kaito's the bassist. I like Kaito's voice a bit more than Gakupo's but since Kaito has a soft voice, we decided on Gakupo.

Yup, we've been deciding on that all week...

Well, the rest of the day was boring so long story short, I found out Piko has a crush on Miki during English.  
Oooh, a text from Piko just now

From:Piko

To:Len

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DO NOT TELL MIKI, I DONT WANNA SCREW THINGS UP ;A;

From:Len

To:Piko

Relax, we're midget bros, your secret is safe with me, unless you want me to tell her c:

From: Piko

To: Len

Just asking, do you have a crush on Gumi? :P

From:Len

To:Piko

Dude, no, Gumi's just a friend XD

From: Piko

To: Len

Mmhmm, sure~ It always starts like that :P

From:Len

To:Piko

orz Ok, maybe a little bit...not exactly sure.

From:Piko

To:Len

Gtg, see ya whenever~

* * *

Oh gawd, the most awkward thing happened after dinner...Lenka invited her boyfriend,Rinto, and he thought I was Lenka and...grabbed my waist ;A; He also kissed me...ON THE LIPS HJSANFAIFJASFIUASBFNMAOUIAJN MA ;A; I WILL NOT go into detail about it because I just want to forget it all...

Bye bye

A confused Len-kun


	3. Chapter 3

Entry 3

12/15/12

Dear Diary,

I think I shall name you, so far here's a list of name ideas that I have

Bob

Banana Bob

Bananna Billy Bob

Gumi

DSJFKSDNGSJKGN SCRATCH THAT LAST ONE...this is why I hate writing with a pen...

Oh yeah, guess how Lenka woke me up this morning even though it's a saturday...I'll tell you the whole story in deatail

"OI, LEN WAKE YOUR LAZY BUTT UP, IT'S NOON ALREADY" Lenka barged into my room and threw something heavy at me.

I woke up, and looked around to see what she threw at me...all I saw was Neru just lyrics in my bed, curled up in a ball

"What the hell, Lenka did you throw Neru at me?" I glared at Lenka,as usual.

"Yup, I said I wont throw anyTHING at you." Lenka stuck out her tongue and skipped happily out of my room.

I can't believe she outsmarted me with that though.

Well anyway, it's time to check my phone for texts, because I'm sure someone texted me while I was sleep

* * *

**Lens Phone:**

**You have 2 text messages!  
**

**1 Text from Gumi  
**

**1 Text from Kaito  
**

I checked Gumi's,

* * *

**From Gumi**

**To Len  
**

Hey Len, everyone's going to meet at the movies at 5 tonight c:

**From Len**

**To Gumi  
**

K, thanks :D

* * *

**From Kaito**

**To Len**

Len, band practice at Gakupo's house, he lives across the street from Gumi, be there at 12:30

Son of a-I have less than thirty mintues to get there T.T(Current time:12:21Pm)

* * *

Ok, band practice was great, and I have one hour to get ready.

We finally started on our first song called "Paranoid Doll" The meaning of the song is a blur to me, but it sounds awesome~

Kaito may have more experience with singing, but Gakupo...he kinda sounds like this singer I looked a while ago named Gackt. Now that I think about it, they even have similar names. Oh well, it's probably just a coincidence.

Well, anyway, diary, I'll give you an update on what happened at the movies~

* * *

"Oh, hi Len~" Piko smiled

"Hi everybody" I said as soon as I noticed where they were.

"Hey, Let's watch Twilight just for laughs" Gumi chuckled

While Miki was laughing her ass off (Knowing her, she could have actually been laughing to the point of it falling off, thank God that's not possible XD)

While Miki was still laughing, Piko dragged me to the bathroom...at first I was a bit scared because I didn't know he wanted to tell me something, and at first I thought he was gonna go all...forced yaoi mode.

"Um...Len..." Piko started blushing.

"What's up, Piko?"

"I um...I'm gonna try to tell Miki that I like her."Piko's face turned even more red

"It's ok Piko, just stay calm and I'm sure you'll do fine." I smiled, Kaito has a way of always cheering people up just by smiling, and I wanted to give it a try.

"Um...ok...do you think she'll say yes, I mean, she's a year older than me..."

"Of course" I smiled even wider. Hehe, after that I texted Gumi to find out if Miki likes Piko.

* * *

**From: Gumi**

**To:Len  
**

**c: She wont deny nor confirm it, but it's obvious that she likes him XD  
**

**From:Len  
**

**To:Gumi  
**

**.u. K, thanks, muahahaha  
**

* * *

"Of course, shell say yes Piko" I dragged him out of the bathroom. "Just tell her when you're instincts say it's best" I stuck out my tongue playfully.

(Almost forgot to mention that Miki payed for our tickets when Piko dragged me away XD)

"Um...Miki?" Piko's face turned even redder than before.

"Yeah Piko?" Miki gave a huge grin. Miki's always so energetic and happy, I wonder how does she do it.

"I-um...I kinda like you..." Piko's face turned even redder.

Miki's face turned as red as Piko's was.

"Come on, Gumi, I think those two need some privacy~" Gumi followed me to that...um...what's it called?

That place where get popcorn and other stuff..whatever it's called, yeah that XD

"Len, how did you get him to confess?" Gumi looked confused

"I have no clue at all."

"I've been trying to get him to do that since 6th grade." Gumi laughed

* * *

After we watched that movie that shall not be named...we went to the mall.

Piko and Miki kinda abandoned Gumi and I though, well not exactly abandoned, but they kinda walked off.

"Let's soy on them" Gumi fangirled a bit when she said that.

Sometimes she confuses me...one minute she's calm and kinda shy-ish and then out of no where she shows a fangirl side XD

"As fun as that is, Gumi, I have no clue where they went." I mumbled

"Me neither" Gumi facepalmed and then out of nowhere, she grabbed my arm and started dragging me somewhere

...I see she's learned that habit from Rin

"I spotted a store that sells anime stuff" Gumi squealed and then ran into the store.

I swear this girl is double-sided XD But then Kaito is too when he's serious about something.

When I came in, Gumi was looking at a Naruto t-shirt.

"Hey you kinda look like Naruto" Gumi said.

I never noticed that until now...but I kinda do

Messy blonde hair, blue eyes, feminine yet still boy-ish voice. O-O

Gumi grabbed my hand and dragged me to another store, this time she dragged me to gamestop.

"Oh hey Luka, I didnt know you work here" I said as Gumi dragged me over to the PS3 games. I doubt Luka remembers me or the whole tripping and falling on top of her accident.

"Gumi, why do you keep dragging me everywhere?' I laughed a bit

"Oh, I didn't notice that." Gumi chuckled and then blushed slightly. Gumi looks kinda cute while blushing SDGFSDGHDDSDHSJ DAMN IT I WROTE THAT IN PEN ;U;

;/A/; I think I'm started to actually develope feelings for Gumi.

Well anyway, there was kind of an awkward silence, until we found Piko and Miki.

They didn't tell us where they went but we found them in the food court.

* * *

Well, that's pretty much it for my saturday, I'm pretty sleepy and texting Miki right now.

* * *

**From:Len**

**To:Miki  
**

**Hi Miki c:  
**

**From: Miki  
**

**To:Len  
**

**Hi~ :D  
**

**From:Len  
**

**To:Miki  
**

**I have something to tell you, but promise to keep it only between us, ok?  
**

**From:Miki  
**

**To:Len  
**

**Sure~ c:  
**

**From:Len  
**

**To:Miki  
**

**I um...think I might um...kinda...like Gumi...  
**

**From:Miki  
**

**To:Len  
**

**AWWWWWWWWWWWWWW~ I KNEW IT :P  
**

**From:Len  
**

**To:Miki  
**

**Keep that only between us ./.  
**

**From:Miki  
**

**To:Len  
**

**Will do, but I will tease you alot~ c: So be ready to be teased to death~  
**

**From:Len  
**

**To:Miki  
**

**orz I was expecting that XD  
**

* * *

I feel myself drifting off now...

Bye bye

A blushing and sleepy

Len-kun


	4. Chapter 4

Entry 4

12/16/12

Hi~ This is Len-kun's twin sister Rin~ ^w^

Don't worry, I'm going to rip this page out so he wont suspect a thing :P

Well, as of right now, I think I might be sick and no one else is home except Len, but he's still sleep T.T

Oh~ I looked in a previous page, and he seems to have a crush on someone, I'm certainly not gonna tease him or anything~ :3

Oh, wait he looks like he could wake up at any moment~

Bye bye

With lots of love and oranges,

Rinny~ ^w^

P.S

I should start writing my own diary XD

* * *

12/16/12

Entry 4

Dear Diary,

I finally decided on naming you Banana Bob...wait a sec...why do I feel like I'm missing a page O_O?

Meh, maybe I'm just panicking over nothing again .u.

Oh wait, Rin's standing by my door, she doesn't look like she's feeling well.

* * *

Yup, she has a fever and a really bad tummy ache ;u; Somehow, I knew Rin wasnt going to be feeling well today.

There's one thing that I've been wondering since I woke up though...WHERE THE HELL ARE MOM, DAD AND LENKA? O_O

Rin said that they've been gone since she woke up, but didnt know where they went

.n. No fair, Rin and I wanted to go too~

Hang on, gonna get Rin some orange juice, she's kinda freaking out right now and anything involved with oranges always calm her down .u.

* * *

Ok, she calmed down, plus she kinda fell asleep on my floor, I carried her to my bed though ^u^

I would've carried her to her room but...I can't really carry her that long XD

;u; We're the exact same height and weight but I just can't carry her...Well, technically, I'm taller because one of my hair spike thingys stand up a little bit.

SPIKY HAIR FTW :D

Oh wait, I got a text from Gumi ^U^ Be right back diary~

* * *

**From:Gumi**

**To:Len**

**Hey Len, wanna come over? I'm bored XD  
**

**From:Len  
**

**To:Gumi  
**

**Sorry, but Rin's sick and we're the only ones at home, and um...yeah I kinda spoil her at home XDD  
**

**From:Gumi  
**

**To:Awww, I hope she feels better soon ;u;**

**From:Len  
**

**To:Gumi  
**

**You can come over to my house if you want to though XD  
**

**From:Gumi  
**

**To:Len  
**

**Sure, I'll be there in just a sec c:  
**

* * *

./n/. Rin knows that I like Gumi now, I'll tell you how she found out orz

"Lenny~" Rin mumbled as soon as she woke up

"Hm?"

"Do you have a crush on someone at school~?" She made an innocent face, I'm sorry but I just can't lie to her XD

"Y-yes" I hid my face with a nearby pillow

"Who is it~?" She made started doing puppy eyes routine as usual, she really knows her twin well ;u;

"G-Gumi..." I pressed the pillow against my face even harder...Why do I keep doing shota things? Dx

"Hmmm, her name sounds familiar~ Do you have a pic of her, I don't think I've seen her that often?" Rin stopped doing the puppy eyes but still looked innocent.

I really think my twin might be a lolita XD  
"Awwwwww~ You two look so cute together~" Rin fangirled while I showed her a pic of me and Gumi that I had on my phone.

Be right back, someone is at the door(Hopefully Gumi~ x3)

* * *

OH MY GOD, Gumi is at my house~ ;/u/; For some reason, my heart is racing XD

Right now, Rin and Gumi are talking about something in Rin's room, I'm pressing my ear against the wall in my room(Since my room is next to her's) but I can't figure out what they are saying...oh wait I heard something, it sounded like Gumi was saying

"Well,...he is kinda cute."

;u; Why do I think Rin is trying to torment me, I kinda wanna try to find another way to eavesdrop, but that'll increase my odds of getting caught XD

* * *

;/U/; SAFNASYUFGBGNYUASINJ GUMI JUST KISSED ME ON THE CHEEK x.x Right now, I'm hiding in my closet...

What happened was that, Rin and Gumi were done talking about whatever they were talking about, Rin called me into her room with them and forced me to play truth or dare...it was kinda boring so I lost interest, and the out of no where,

"Gumi, I dare you to kiss Len on the cheek~" Rin giggled a little, but her giggle sounded a bit creepy this time.

After about 5 minutes of Gumi chasing me around in Rin's small room,I eventually gave up...

"Come on Len, it's not that bad." Gumi moved some of my hair out of my face and then kissed me on the cheek.

It felt kinda warm and relaxing, I jumped a little bit and then ran out of the room and locked myself in my closet...yeah, I tried that hard to not let her see me blush.

I just noticed something...my closet only locks from the outside...orz

I just noticed something else, that also might've been a good time to tell Gumi that I like her orz

Oh well, it's not like she feels the same way anyway XD

If she did, that'd be kinda shocking, I mean, I dont think I'm all that attractive unless someone has some kind of shota fetish.

Yup, now Gumi and Rin are trying to convince me to come out of the closet...THAT CAME OUT WRONG XD..or right...I don't exactly know, sometimes, I do find myself thinking of other men being attractive...mostly Kaito and Piko...but then again, Piko does look kinda feminine XD, and Kaito...has feminine moments I guess .u.

And now I'm rambling XD

They're still trying to talk me out of coming out...I would but I'm kinda locked in...but I cant admit that I am locked in here, I HAVE SOME DIGNITY AS A HALF-MAN :U

Oooh, my banana stash, I'll just nom a few bananas and think of a witty way of here~

Oh wait, Rin found out the closet was locked...

* * *

;/u/; I'll get my revenge on Rin one day, what happened was that when she unlocked my door, I got up, accidentally tripped on a banana peel, and she moved out of the way so I fell on top of Gumi in an awkward position and Rin took pics of it...a few minutes later, Gumi left because it was getting pretty late(It was already 5:30 O_O)Her face was kinda red when she left though, I guess that's a good sign that she might be interested~ .u.

Well, anyway, Im feeling kinda tired so I guess I'll go to sleep now, If Rin needs me for anything, I'm sure she'll just wake me up.

Bye bye

;/u/; Certainly not in love or anything hahaha orz...I'm not a convincing tsundere XD

Len-kun~


	5. Chapter 5

Entry 5

12/17/2012

Dear Banana Bob,

Today is my last day before winter break~

I'm not really worried about finals for the semester for 2 reasons

1.I studied

likely, I didn't even need to study *Feels kinda arrogant for saying that*

I'll admit it, I'm still a bit afraid to even say anything to Gumi since the whole closet accident, for some reason, it's like I'm cursed to always fall on top of people in odd ways...in her case...I accidentally grabbed one of her boobs...orz

Being that I'm too embarrassed to even be seen by her, I guess I'll just hang with Gakupo and Kaito a bit more for a while, either them or Rin's friends.

Meh, I guess I'll try to get ready for school before Lenka pelts me with a random object that'll most likely kill me ;u;

* * *

YES, I OUTSMARTED LENKA*Tear of joy*

This time she didn't throw anything(or anyone) at me~

Right now, I'm in homeroom, Rin and Miku are talking about...something...I forgot what, I just completely zoned out, and ended writing in you while pretending you're a notebook for a class or something :P

;/A/; Oh god, Gumi's walking toward me

what do I do? I know she might be over that by now, but I'm not! ;/A/;

* * *

Phew, Piko,being the little angel he is, went into some random shota mode to distract her, I did it too and she kinda...overloaded with fangirling XD

It was kind of a nice save on Piko's behalf, even if he didn't mean it. ;u;

* * *

I HATED gym class today...for out final, we had to run an entire mile...and that annoying prick from my first day kept tripping me...Why the hell does he seem to target me? -_-

Anyway, I think his name was Rei Kagene or something like that...

-_- I don't even know him that well, and he already pisses me off.

-_- I also found out that Kaito doesn't like him much either, ok, you gotta be a complete ass for someone as friendly as Kaito to hate you, Kaito said that Rei used to pick on him because of his sexuality...now that I think about it, Kaito was that bi guy Rin tried to set me up with on my first day XD

-_- Kaito also said that his older brother, Akaito gives him a hard time about it too.

I wouldn't be suprised if Akaito and Rei just hang around each other and plan ways to be assfaces

* * *

O_O I'm in free period now, I'm hiding in the bathroom because some girl about my height with long white hair and red eyes just kissed me O_O

O_O I was only hanging out with Kaito and Gakupo and then she randomly walked up to me and said,

"I've always watched you from afar, I love you" and then randomly kissed me O_O

O_O I'm not coming out of this stall, even though Kaito going is trying to literally pry the door open.

O_O Holy crap, he broke the door, this guy is too strong for his own good

;3; Now he's dragging me out of the bathroom, as long as that creeper is gone, I'll be fine though.

* * *

.n. Still free period, but I see Gumi, HJDSKNMSKJF SHE'S WALKING TOWARD ME ;/A/; I never felt more awkward in my life.

* * *

^u^ I'm at home now~ Ok, now what was I on about earlier? Oh yeah, Gumi...

"Hi Len." She hugged me, heh, I guess I'm making progress then XD

I hugged back, but my face was as red as a...I'm completely drawing a blank on the red objects XD

-_- Oh yeah, I had another run-in with that Rei kid again after school, here's exactly what happened

"Are you sure you don't want me to walk you home, Len?" Gakupo offered since he doesn't live that far from me.

"Nope, I'm kinda in a hurry, oh look gotta go now, bye Gakupo, see ya later Kaito!" I shouted as I ran off, I REALLY wanted to get today over with...

After a while of running, I bumped into something and fell on my butt, my phone slipped out of my pocket somewhere in the middle of that.

As soon as I looked up, I noticed that I bumped into Rei...really great timing there *Sarcasm*

"Oh hi there Len, is this your phone?" Rei picked up my phone and looked at it

"Yeah, just hand it back."

"Well it's mine now." Rei put my phone in his pocket and walked off, I was about to say something but the 2 guys he was hanging out with looked kinda intimidating, there was a guy with red hair that looked alot like Kaito and a guy with pink hair and was wearing a beanie.

Yes, a guy with pink hair intimidated me a bit, don't remind me -_-

Well, I say he looked kinda scary, even though he looked like he might've been forced to hang with them. I can usually sense that kind of stuff for some reason. Also, the guy with red hair flipped me off as they walked away with my phone... -_-

I swear if I was Kaito's size, no one would treat me like that again, but I'm hopelessly small and fragile. ;u;

Now to think of a clever excuse as to what happened to my phone, anything as long as it doesnt involve what just happened...I don't want anyone to know about that, even though I do have a feeling that someone I know might've seen it.

Bye bye

A slightly pissed off

Len-kun -_-


	6. Chapter 6

Entry 6

12/18/2012

Dear Banana Bob,

I had a dream about Rei, in this dream, he was an earthworm, and then a bird ate him c:(Poor birdy must have indigestion now ;u;)

As you can tell, Rei really annoys me xD

Well, this morning I was woken up by Rin jumping in my bed, I joined in the epic jumping on my bed XD

Lenka yelled at us for laughing too loud but we didn't care :P

As of now, Rin and I are eating breakfast ^u^ Shhhh, she thinks I'm doing homework instead of writing in a diary~

* * *

I'm back, sorry I was gone so long, Rin wanted to play Mario Kart with me.

orz...She won everytime

Hmmm, I just noticed that I don't have that many male friends

It's just Kaito, Gakupo, and Piko ;u;

Meh, I think I'll go visit Gakupo or something, maybe later because I just got comfy XD

I could go for a walk or something about now~

* * *

-_- I regret going on a walk now...

That girl from yesterday... -_- She jumped out of a bush and glomped me

"Hi Len-kun~"

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" I gave her an unamused look

"I'm Tei Sukone, your not-so-secret admirer and your future wife~"

"Sorry, not interested." I started to walk away, but she grabbed my hand

"Awww, why? Is it that Gumi girl?" She pouted

O_O She really has been watching me from afar, hasn't she?

"Why should I answer that?" I still look unamused

"Hey, let's change the subject, I can get your phone back if you do just two things for me~"

"Like what?" -_- I STILL look unamused

"Well, one, you have to kiss me right now, and also go on a date with me at 6:00 tonight"

"No deal..." I started to walk away again, but she grabbed my hand

"Ya know~ Your parents are gonna figure out sooner or later unless I get your phone back for you~"

"Fine..."

She then randomly kissed me, I think I felt her tongue go into my mouth ;A;

O_O No wonder why I'm chewing gum now, even though I just remembered that I don't have any.

Dx AJDIFAFJAIOGAG OH GOD, EW EW EW EW EW EW EW.

I'll just attempt to get rid of stalker cooties now...Yes, I still believe in cooties ;u;

* * *

Ok I'm back, I think I'll go to Gakupo's house now.

* * *

Meh, I wasn't there for long, Gakupo's room is so...interesting XD

His walls were the same shade of purple, and there was a Luka poster on his wall.

The room also smelled like eggplants x_x(Not a big fan of that smell)

It was kinda silent without Kaito being there...me and Gakupo don't really hang out much without Kaito orz

After that, I decided to visit Gumi...her mom already doesn't like me much ;u;

-_- Her mom thinks I'm a perv or something...

;A; Oh crap, it's almost 6:00 already... -_- I really don't feel like dealing with Tei right now, but I have to...in order to get my phone back...

Maybe it won't be that bad ;u;

The worst case scenario is that she'll drug my drink and then take me to her house and steal my virginity

.

..

...

...

...

;A; On second thought, I'm scared to do this now

O_O It's exxactly 6:00 and I see her at the door

* * *

...I don't wanna talk about what happened, but you're probably wondering, so I'll tell you, Banana Bob c:

"I'm here tight on time~" She glomped me as soon as I opened the door.

"Do I really have to do this?" I looked unamused, as usual XD.

"Come on, It can be the cheapest place you can think of and I wouldn't care~"

As you can tell, I'm VERY uninterested...

Heh, I noticed that I make some of the oddest spelling and grammar mistakes while writing in you...sometimes I write a word that has noting to do with what I really meant to write XD

Well anyway, guess where I took her

Didn't figure it out yet? Mc. Donalds XD

Yup, it was the cheapest place I could think of :P

She wasn't very impressed XD

"How about we go back to my house and have a little bit of 'fun'~"

"Cool, I like to play checkers." I said, pretending to not know what she meant...on all honesty, I didn't know what she was implying at first ;u;

"No silly~ I mean the other kind of fun~"

"Oh, you mean like a card game?"

"Does strip poker count as a card game?" She creeped closer to me and took the rubber band that I was using to keep my hair in a ponytail -_-

"What's strip poker?" Around here was when I actually figured out what she was implying.

"Nevermind."

After that, I ate in complete silence and left, I kinda feel mean for that, but she just won't take the hint that I'm NOT interested...

Maybe she does get it, but won't accept it... -_-

At least Gumi wasn't there, I have a feeling that if she was, she'd take that the wrong way, and that would've really hurt my chance with her  
Well, now that I'm home, I guess I'll just play video games until I fall asleep.

Bye bye,

REALLY desperate for my phone back,

Len-kun


	7. Chapter 7

Entry 7

12/19/2012

Dear Banana Bob,

O_O Why can't I ever wake up to a normal peaceful morning?

Oh wait, the word "normal" has died in my vocabulary a long time ago...

Well, this morning I woke up to Tei watching me sleep O_O

O_O How the hell did she even get in my house?

O_O I really thinks she has a few loose screws

"Good morning, Len-kun~" Yet again, she kissed me -_- I thought I made it obvious that I'm not interested

"How did you get in my house?" I hid under my blanket as a reflex...Yup, I'm just so manly XD

"That doesn't matter silly Lenny~, I just wanted to give you your phone back~" She gave me my phone back and then leaped out of the window

O_O I have no clue how, but she was perfectly ok, when she landed and she even landed on her feet.

Ok, now I'm about to check my phone...

* * *

**You have 12 Missed Calls!**

**You have a text from Gumi!**

**You have a text from Piko!  
**

Hmmm, let's check the one from Piko because I haven't heard from him that much lately,

**From:Piko**

**To:Len  
**

**O_O DUDE, THERE'S SOME GIRL WITH WHITE HAIR STALKING YOU, I SAW HER FOLLOWING YOU HOME ONE DAY  
**

**From:Len  
**

**To:Piko  
**

**um...I kinda found that out already XD  
**

**From:Piko  
**

**To:Len  
**

**Lol, I texted you that a few days ago, what have you been up to?  
**

**From:Len  
**

**To:Piko  
**

**Meh, not much, I should be asking the same thing to you XD  
**

**From:Piko  
**

**To:Len  
**

**Meh, same here, trying to figure out what to get Miki for xmas :P  
**

**From:Len  
**

**To:Piko  
**

**Knowing her, she'll like anything XD  
**

**From:Piko  
**

**To:Len  
**

**K, thanks brb gonna look for something at the mall that she might like XD  
**

**From: Gumi  
**

**To: Len  
**

**H-hey...there's something I-I'm wanna tell you...  
**

**From:Len  
**

**To:Gumi  
**

**Oh hey, what is it? .u.  
**

**From:Gumi  
**

**To:Len  
**

**./n/. Um...nvm it's kinda personal...btw is something wrong, you seemed kinda...nervous lately and then it's also not like you to reply to a text late XD  
**

**From:Len  
**

**To:Gumi  
**

**Yup, I'm fine, I just lost my phone, but I found it ^u^  
**

She can't know about the Rei thing...I don't want anybody to know...

**From:Gumi**

**To:Len  
**

**Oh, ok, brb gotta shower, I usually take a couple of hours n the shower XD  
**

* * *

Hmmm, I don't know what to do now...I guess I'll go play video games with Rin again.

* * *

orz This time we were having a Pokemon battle, her Plusle is just... ;u; It beat my Lucario with just one move

The rest of the pokemon battle was pretty exciting though ^u^

I want a rematch tomorrow though XD

Hmmmm, what to do now...

I guess I should go on a walk- Oh wait...I don't wanna risk another run-in in Tei or Rei, heh, Kinda odd that they have rhyming names XD

It's 10:30 So I still have time to figure out what to do...  
I should go nom a few bananas until I figure out what to do.

* * *

x_x Nommed too many bananas, feeling sleepy, must take a nap.

* * *

Fufufu~ This is Miku~ Shhhh, Rin and I are snooping through his stuff, plus I'm writing this in a separate page so I can just tear it out without him ever knowing~ :3

Right now, Rin and I are snooping through his stuff.

So far, Rin and I haven't found anything interesting yet.

Well, we might as well leave before Len wakes up, bye bye!

* * *

Ah, well...that was an...interesting dream I had while taking a nap.

It kinda...gave me an idea for how to confess to Gumi, not even you can know my brilliant plan, Banana Bob :P

It's a plan so brilliant and secretive that not even Rin shall know :P

Hmmm, since I'm bored, I guess I'll just go for a walk or something XD, you're coming with me Banana Bob. *Stuffs you in my pocket since you're barely small enough*

* * *

...

I'm lost :D

No seriously, I just got lost...

-_- Kaito is horrible at giving directions to his house...

-_- Right now he's on the phone, running around, looking for me...

Oh well, at least he lives up to what he's as around the entire school XD

"Bakaito" :P

Oh wait, I see him now, I think...

...That wasn't him...

...I hear a deep voice calling my name, I hope it's Kaito ;u;

O_O Nope, it was that red-haired guy from the other day, gotta run ;A;

* * *

Ok, phew, I outran him...

;u; But I'm still lost,maybe I should text Kaito...

* * *

**From:Len**

**To:Kaito  
**

**;u; Where are you now, Kaito?  
**

**From:Kaito  
**

**To:Len  
**

**orz now I'm lost too  
**

**From:Len  
**

**To:Kaito  
**

**orz**

* * *

Well, that didn't help much...

Hmmm, I'll text Gakupo, I forgot that he can drive :D

* * *

**From:Len**

**To:Gakupo  
**

**Help, Kaito and I are lost ;u;  
**

**From:Gakupo  
**

**To:Len  
**

**Where are you guys?  
**

**From:Len  
**

**To:Gakupo  
**

**Well...we're not at the same place, but we are lost ;u;  
**

**From:Gakupo  
**

**To:Len  
**

**Name a few buildings you are by.**

**From:Len  
**

**To:Gakupo  
**

**Hmmm, I see a Walmart right across the street from what appears to be a dirty magazine store O_O  
**

**From:Gakupo  
**

**To:Len  
**

**K, I know exactly where you are then.**

* * *

:D I'm in Gakupo's car with Kaito now

It smells like eggplants x_x

x_x Well, at least eggplants smell better than dog crap XD

;u; I don't have anything against eggplants!

I just hate the smell x_x

* * *

Well, I guess I had fun at Kaito's house XD

Not that kind of fun!

T.T I think Kaito's sister was trying to flirt with me, Kaito says she's just extremely friendly but it still felt like she was flirting.

Also, Kaito has alot of siblings XD. ;u; Most of them look similar except different hair colors and slightly different hairstyles

"Hey Kaiko, this is my friend, Len." He said to his younger sister, yup, they still share a room.

"Hi Len~" She kissed my cheek out of nowhere ;u; orz Maybe she is just overly friendly XD

Well, after that, wen just played random video games (Yup, we're not lazy at all XD)

;u; Oh god, I made a sarcastic comment(Pfffft, that's not sarcastic at all)

Dx I can't stop!(That's what she said, hehehe~)

x_x That one wasn't sarcastic, that was just nasty XD (That's also what she said :P)

STOP IT BRAIN Dx (That was definitely what she said :P)

x_x I give up...I'm slowly becoming as dirty minded as Kaito.

He giggles at anything that didn't come out right (What she said~ c:)

orz

Also, I found out that red haired guy is named Akaito ;u;

He's Kaito's older brother and is a senior at our school

-_- Akaito seems kinda immature for a senior...

Right now, I'm at home, just hanging with Gumi, Piko and Miki

We all were bored so we might as well be bored together XD

:3 Miki and Piko are really cute together, they're both just so happy and innocent looking x3

Awwwwwwwwww~ They just kissed x3

I sound like a crazed fangirl for saying that XD

x_x Hang on, I'm about to try something really dumb with Gumi, if it works, then most likely, she's at least slightly interested

Wish me luck~ ;/u/;

* * *

;/u/; It worked, I kissed her...

Well, not on purpose, I just kinda got caught up in what I was doing XD

;/u/; What happened was that I had randomly hugged her from behind(That was the dumb thing I wanted to try, I don't know I just felt like it would've been a bit risky :P)

After that, she turned around and hugged me back ^/w/^.

Then, we just looked into each other's eyes and...it happened

;/u/; I'm still blushing even though it happened hours ago

Well, I guess I'll go watch tv until I pass out on the couch XD

Bye bye

A blushing

Len-kun~ ^/w/^


	8. Chapter 8

Entry 8

12/20/12

Dear Banana Bob,

Tomorrow shall be the day I tell Gumi that I like her~ ^/w/^

I texted all my friends about it last night and they're all wishing me luck. :P

And as usual, Rin and Miki overly fangirled XD

;/u/; Also, it turns out that Piko, Miki and Rin saw me kiss Gumi yesterday.

orz They all took pics of it...

I swear it was an accident Dx

Or was it part of my brilliant plan? fufufu~

O_O I scare myself sometimes...

Ok, there is no brilliant plan, I'm completely winging it XD

.u. Now I have a text from Gumi~

* * *

**From:Gumi**

**To:Len  
**

**./m/. Len, I gotta ask you something that might seem a bit wierd...  
**

**From:Len  
**

**To:Gumi  
**

**Lol, what is it? c:  
**

**From:Gumi  
**

**To:Len  
**

**You remember that accidental kiss from last night? ./m/.  
**

**From:Len  
**

**To:Gumi  
**

**./n/. Yup, I remember it  
**

**From:Gumi  
**

**To:Len  
**

**./m/. Well, um...I know we're not dating or anything but um...can we do it again?  
**

**From:Len  
**

**To:Gumi  
**

**Ok ./n/.  
**

* * *

Hmm, I think I should buy Gumi something for Christmas ^w^

Oh wait, I'm broke...

But then again, Kaito is generous enough to help me out

But, I wanna use my own money to get it

-_- I can't make up my mind, can't I?

Hmmm, I could use some of my emergency banana funds to buy whatever I'm gonna buy.

;u; It's worth it~

Besides, my closet is full of bananas so I'll be fine XD

I just have to make sure Lenka doesn't sneak in my room at night and eat them. -_-

Oh yeah, Lenka hasn't thrown any crap at me lately. ;u;

Matter of fact, I haven't said a word to her in ages. XD

Oh well, at least I woke to a quiet, peaceful morning. ^u^

* * *

;u; I looked in my emergency banana funds and found $30

Well, at least I know I have enough money to get her a plushie or something.

.n. Hmmm, I'll text Miki, she knows alot about Gumi

* * *

**From:Len**

**To:Miki**

**Hey Miki, I was gonna go buy Gumi something for Christmas, any ideas? XD  
**

**From:Miki  
**

**To:Len  
**

**:P Anything involving carrots, she has an odd obsession with them XD  
**

**From:Len  
**

**To:Miki  
**

**I can and can't believe that at the same time XD  
**

**From:Miki  
**

**To:Len  
**

**:P You should tell her that you like her today~ x3  
**

**From:Len  
**

**To:Miki  
**

**./n/. I feel like I'll have more confidence tomorrow than today  
**

**From:Miki  
**

**To:Len  
**

**:P Just tell her, she'll say yes~**

* * *

****^w^ I just had the most unimaginable stroke of luck ever~

:P I found $200 just looking around in my room for money that might've slipped out of my pocket

O_O So after all these years of losing money mysteriously, it's been in my room all this time?

Meh, gonna spend a couple days looking for what to get for Gumi since I have $230 total :P

Bye bye

A very lazy,

Len-kun


	9. Chapter 9

Entry 9

12/24/12

Dear Banana Bob,

I've been looking up prices for possible gifts for Gumi ^u^

So far, I'm getting her a 3DS(One costs somewhere around...$149.99) and for whatever else, I'll just improvise xD

Ok, now to commence the last minute shopping ;u;

Btw Rin is coming with me, so at least I don't have to do this alone ^u^

* * *

Alright ^u^ I got Gumi a 3DS and a HUGE carrot plushie that I thought she like xD(I blame Miki for telling me that xDDD)

;u; I still had some money left, so I got Piko some earbuds and Miki and Kaito have the same thing(A gift card to Kaito's favorite ice cream shop xD)

I would've at least tried to get Gakupo something too but...yeah...I don't know much about him except he likes purple and has a crush on Luka...he also seems to like traditional Japanese stuff.

^u^ I'll just make a paper mache Katana and call it a day xD

Well, gonna go try it now~ I'm gonna convince Rinny to help me out with that :P

* * *

...

*O* It looks awesome~

We painted it purple :P

He's gonna love this epic work of art xD, well, he seems like the creative type so I'm sure he'll love it ^u^

^u^ Awwww~ Rin just did the most adorable thing ever~

"Hey, sis, sorry that I forgot to get you something..."

"It's ok Lenny~ You did give me something, you're the best little twin brother I could ask for~" Then she gave me a really tight hug

^u^ Haha~ Rin's such a great sister~

:P Lenka should learn a lesson from her.

Well, now to go give everyone their present

* * *

O_O Gakupo glued a mistletoe to Kaito's hand so whoever who looks at his hand has to kiss him...

orz..Gakupo...you are a jerk XD

"Oh, thanks alot Len~" Kaito smiled as I gave him the card...and then out of nowhere he almost kissed me ;A;(Kaito cooties XD)

"No prob..." I said I gave Gakupo his present and ran for my life...

;u; At least it was convenient that Kaito was at Gakupo's house.

Hmmm, Sherlock Holmes time.

Kaito's bi...plus the fact that he's always hanging around Gakupo.

*U* Maybe he has a crush on Gakupo.

;u; What? Can a straight guy be a closet yaoi fan? XD

;u; I don't know, I just like love that has a unique feel to it~

Hmmm, in that case, I just have to find out is Gakupo bi too, hehehe~

YAOI PLOTTING TIME :D

Hmmm, maybe later, I have to give the rest of these presents...

I have no clue where Miki nor Piko live...

;u; I'll go drop off Gumi's present, even though I should've earlier since Gakupo and Gumi live across the street from each other XD

* * *

;/u/; Me and Gumi kissed...again..

"Hehe, I kinda went overboard with getting you stuff but here you go~" I gave Gumi her presents.

"Thanks, you didn't have to...I forgot to get you something though..."Gumi blushed slightly

"Haha, it's fine" I smiled and as soon I was about to leave, she grabbed my hand.

"Look at hand Len~" I noticed she stole Kaito's mistletoe idea XD(Very clever ;/u/;)

"Um..." She turned me around and placed on of her hands on the side of my face.

"What? You haven't figured out that I like you, after all this time?" Gumi's face turned really bright red after she said that.

After an awkward silence, I just went for it and kissed her ;/u/;

;/u/;Right now, I'm at home, and I just noticed I forgot to bring Piko and Miki their gifts...

Meh, I'll remember to tomorrow~

Wait a sec, this thought just came across me...are me and Gumi dating now? O/-/O

Oh well, I guess I'll figure that out tomorrow too XD

Bye bye

A somewhat confused

Len-kun~


	10. Chapter 10

Entry 10

12/25/2012

Dear Banana Bob,

OMG YAY IT'S CHRISTMAS :D

Oh yeah, it's around 3pm so of course, I opened my presents and already give Piko and Miki theirs.

Here's what I got though~

From Mom: Banana Shampoo *O*

From Dad: ...He knew about my crush on Gumi...and got me...it's too personal to say...I really hope he was just teasing me though ;A;

From Lenka: -_- A lump of coal...I didn't know you could even get that...thanks sis(I'm certainly not being sarcastic~)

From Santa: A bunch of toys and stuff ^u^

Yes, I still believe in Santa, HE'S REAL I TELL YOU, I SAW HIM WITH MY OWN EYES. ;u;

Oh yeah, Kaito got me something in return for the ice cream gift card too ^o^

*U* He got me a crate full of bananas.

I had no clue that he knew that I love bananas~.

Oh wait, just got a text from Gumi

* * *

**From:Gumi**

**To:Len  
**

**Hey Len, wanna hang out at my house today?  
**

**From:Len  
**

**To:Gumi  
**

**Sure :D  
**

**From:Gumi  
**

**To:Len  
**

**K, my mom said it was ok now. I still have no clue why she hated you at first xD  
**

**From:Len  
**

**To:Gumi  
**

**Hey, I have a question I meant to ask you yesterday, are we um...dating now, you know, what happened yesterday kinda made me wonder that.  
**

**From:Gumi  
**

**To:Len  
**

**Um...yeah, s-sure... ^/u/^  
**

**From:Len  
**

To:Gumi**  
**

**K, I'll be at your house in a sec then.  
**

* * *

Well, that was a bit...awkward... I was too shy to really do anything.

Gumi's the first girlfriend I ever had I just don't wanna mess it up ;u;

Meh, we really didn't do much, except cuddle and play video games all day anyway xD

Well, um...I'm feeling a bit sleepy so I'll just get some rest now...

bye bye

A very happy,

Len-kun

* * *

Entry 11

1/1/2013

It's really early in the morning and I'm in a minivan.

Why you may ask?

Miku and her brother got the idea to spend the last few days of winter break with her friends.

She's taking us to some hotel that her dad owns.

By the way, we almost crashed like 12 times, so now her brother ,Mikuo, is driving xD

He's a really cool guy. He's kinda..relaxed about everything.

I'm in the furthest back seats, with Gumi.

She's sleep though.

Here's a list of everyone that's coming with us.

Me

Rin

Gumi

Miku

Mikuo

Luki(Luka's brother and also Mikuo's best friend)

Kaito

Gakupo

Miku offered Piko and Miki to come but, Miki's currently grounded and Piko was already there with his family. O_O

Hang on, Gumi looks kinda cold, so I'll put a blanket over her.

Ok, did it, shhhhhh, don't tell but, I kissed her while she was sleep~.

Ok, I did it twice xD.

Hang on, Gakupo's still awake and it seems like he wants to talk to me about something.

* * *

I learned something new about Gakupo.

He's pretty much like a big brother toward Gumi ^u^

I can believe that actually xD

"Hey Len?"

"Hm?"

"Take good care of Gumi, she really loves you." Gakupo grinned."I'm so glad that she managed to find a nice guy like you" He fanboyed...he actually started fanboying. xD

Gakupo...is an interesting person, he's so serious at first, but then he starts to joke around xD

"I-I will." I started blushing.

After that, he just pulled a PSP out of his pocket and started playing whatever he was playing.

Meh, I'm feeling a bit tired...maybe I should take a nap too..well,I'm just gonna...snuggle closely to Gumi then ^/u/^

* * *

Oh my gosh, I lost track of the time, we were at the hotel already, when Gumi and I woke up. O_O

Meh, right now, we just got into our rooms

...I think Miku's purposely teasing me or something...

Gumi and I are sharing a room ./u/.

Oh yeah, um, I remember who was sharing a room with who~

Rin and Miku

Kaito and Gakupo

Mikuo and Luki

and of course, me and Gumi.

"Len, I just noticed something..."Gumi started blushing

"Hm?"

"Th-there's only one bed in this room." Her face turned even more red.

"Hehe...I'm fine with that." My face turned red too.

* * *

AJDNSAKASJFNAFKJASNF OH MY GAWD I ACCIDENTALLY WALKED IN ON GUMI TAKING A SHOWER ;/A/;

She didn't notice though, phew...that was so awkward even if she didn't know ;/A/;

The very image of what I saw won't leave my mind ;/A/;

Dx I'm turning into Kaito, aren't I?

Naw, just kidding, I'm sure Kaito's not like that. xD

;/A/; Well, I'm just gonna go to bed now...I already showered and everything so I'm fine...

Bye bye

An always blushing,

Len-kun ;/A/;


	11. Chapter 11

Entry 12

1/2/2013

Dear Banana Bob,

I just woke up ^w^.

./u/. I just noticed that Gumi is holding me like I'm a teddy bear.

Well, gonna go back to sleep ^/o/^

* * *

O/-/O GUMI HAS POCKY...she woke me up in a kinda of...odd way too ;/3/;

"Good morning Len~" I heard Gumi's voice but everything was like a huge blur(I wear glasses since my eyesight sucks xD)

When my sight started to clear up a bit, I noticed Gumi was sitting on my stomach and there was a pocky in my mouth ;/A/;

Gumi started to eat the pocky, my face grew redder as she got closer.

She pressed her hands against my chest, causing me to be unable to move except squirming around a little bit.(Yes, I'm that shy about kissing her ad stuff ;/u/;)

;/u/; Yup, we kissed again, is it normal to be so shy about this kind of stuff with your own girlfriend?

"Haha, is that a banana on your lap or are you just really happy this morning~?" Gumi winked.

"Wait, what?" I blushed a really bright shade of red, thinking I actually had a...youknow...because of that...

"Well, I'm just gonna change now." Gumi got off of me and went to the bathroom.

Well, I'm just gonna be lazy for a little while before doing anything, maybe go back to sleep.

* * *

O-O I should've stayed sleep, but instead, Gumi and I decided to snoop on the others and here's what happened

_**Kaito and Gakupo's room:**_

"Hey, hey Kaito." Gakupo poked Kaito's shoulder.

They were both sprawled on the floor, looking completely bored.(Or just lazy xD)

"Hm?" Kaito responded shoving a spoonful of ice cream into his mouth.

"69" Gakupo chuckled. Kaito chuckled too when hearing that number(I don't quite get why though ;u;)

Gakupo said the number again, and caused Kaito to burst out laughing.

"Gumi, what's so funny about the number sixty-nine?" I whispered

Gumi's face turned red for some reason. "Y-you'll learn when you're older."

_**Miku and Rin's room:**_

They were fanboying over guys at school...that is all

Appearentally, they were in a heated debate over who looks better:

Kaito or Luki

...Gumi recorded them just because the way the were so serious about was hilarious xD

_**Mikuo and Luki's room:**_

"Um...Len?" Gumi's face was really bright red when she peeked into Luki and Mikuo's room since they accidentally, left they're door slightly open.

"Hm?" I peeked into the room and as well and saw Mikuo and Luki making out...Mikuo was shirtless but Luki had all of his clothes on.

I saw Luki's eye trail off toward where Gumi and I were.

He mumbled a curse word and walked toward the door, he looked pretty mad so Gumi and I ran to our room and locked the door.

Right now, Gumi and I are hiding under the bed ;A;

I hear knocking someone knocking on the door, but it sounds really calm and gentle(Hoping that it's Mikuo)

Well, I'm gonna man up and answer the door, I mean, Luki can't be that pissed about it...it's not like Gumi and I knew that they were dating.

* * *

Phew, it wasn't Luki, instead it was Mikuo, I guess he managed to calm Luki down.

As far as I know about those two, they make a good couple.

Mikuo seems relaxed, gentle and logical about things,while Luki seems more like the tough guy xD

"Oh, hey Mikuo." Mikuo made a rather innocent looking smile as usual.

I was actually a bit relieved that it wasn't Luki.

"Hey um...Luki wanted me to tell you guys to make sure NOBODY else,aside from you two, knows about our er...relationship." Mikuo blushed as soon as he said the word relationship.

"Um...okay then, listen, Gumi and I are really sorry abou-"

"No need to be sorry, it's my fault for not closing the door~" Mikuo interrupted me and then walked off(Possibly back to what he and Luki were doing xD)

Well, not much happened really after that except I hung out with Kaito and Gakupo for a little while, all we really did was play Super Smash Bros. and then just..eventually got bored and literally watched paint dry.

That was Gakupo's brilliant idea, he said he wanted to see what paint looks like drying, I eventually left while Kaito and Gakupo stared at the little straight line of paint that they drew on a coffee table.

Well, anyway, right now, I'm just back in mine and Gumi's.

She's taking a nap~

As soon as I flopped down on the bed, she rolled over to me and started to cuddle me ^/o/^

*O* Gumi looks so cute while she's sleeping~

Oh wait, someone's knocking, update on the rest of the day later or some crap like that~

* * *

Oh well um..it was just Rin..

"Oh Hi Len~" She noticed Gumi was cuddling me in her sleep and started fangirling.

"Miku, get the camera and come here~!" She shouted as she exited the room.

"How was your nap Gumi?" I whispered noticing that her eyes had slowly began to open.

"It was fine." Gumi yawned and blushed a little.

I kissed her and then got out of bed.

Oh right! Kaito wanted to show me a guitar store he noticed on the way here~

Be right back~ ^o^

* * *

Shhh, this Gumi, I'm snooping through his diary while he's gone with Kaito :P

.u. He seems so adorable and innocent, even in his diary entries *O*

... -_- Some crazy bitch called Tei is stalking my Lenny..

I sound so overprotective xD

Oh yeah, I gotta erase what I wrote here before Len comes back, good thing I wrote in pencil ^o^

Well, I guess I'll just erase everything now~ ^-^

* * *

Well, I had a tiring afternoon, I guess...it's late-ish but not too late at this very moment~ (10:00 Pm to be exact :P)

Gumi fell alseep so I'm pretty much bored xD

Well, after Kaito bought a new guitar, we bumped into an old friend of his named Meiko ^o^.

She said that she's staying at this hotel with her parents as well, since her dad was on a business trip and took her and her brother.

Right now, Kaito's hanging out with her, probably catching up on all that they missed.

Meh, I don't really plan on doing much for the night so I might as well get some sleep as well ^o^

Bye bye

A very tired

Len-kun


	12. Chapter 12

Entry 13

1/5/2013

Dear Banana Bob,

It's just a couple of days left before we go home TT^TT

Oh yeah...Gumi seemed a bit mad about something this morning o.e

When I woke up, I saw her texting really fast with and she looked PISSED.

o.e She said she was just dealing with something important...I'm not sure, but I have a feeling it's about Tei or maybe Akaito or Rei

Dx I have a feeling that she found out about one of those 3 and is getting overprotective.

Like yesterday, she pretty much followed me everywhere xD

;/u/; It was really cute of her though so I didn't mind.

Hmmm, I know Kaito, Gakupo and Meiko are catching up on all the times that they missed, and Mikuo and Luki probably don't wanna be disturbed, so I guess I'll just visit Rin and Miku ^o^.

* * *

Well, Miku was still sleeping so Rin and I had another Pokemon battle.

I'm so glad I have a sister who's also a gamer. *^*

Hear that Lenka? Another lesson you should learn from Rin. xD

Well, I lost as usual xD

I made a bet with her though...

Yesterday, we agreed that the person who lost gets to be the winners personal servant for a day...orz

Oh great, now she's calling me, sounds like she's gonna force me to paint her nails -_-.

-_- She better be glad that I'm a pro at that even though I'm a guy xD.

* * *

Well, I'm done with that...Dx She teased me about Gumi the entire time.

o/u/o I'm gonna find out who Rin likes and tease her endlessly~

^O^ I have a text from Piko~

* * *

**From:Piko**

**To:Len  
**

**Hi Len, I'm bored, come to room 22-B that's where I am xD  
**

**From:Len  
**

**To:Piko  
**

**Sure ^o^ I'll be there as soon as I can~  
**

* * *

"Where are you going~?" I heard Rin's voice from behind me.

"To Piko's room, you can come if you want."

"Give me a piggyback ride twinny~."

I had no choice thanks to that bet -_-

* * *

Meh, all Piko and I did was troll random online games, claiming to be Pewdiepie and Cry.

xD Piko's really good at imitating people's voices.

Oh yeah, I checked on Gumi, she still seemed busy at that time

In fact, she still does...

I wonder what she's doing, right now, I'm just hanging around with Gakupo..(He fell asleep though)we don't really speak to each other much without Kaito around xD

"Is something bothering Gumi?" Gakupo looked concerned

"I think so.."

"I think there is, I can tell when something's bothering Gumi." Gakupo flipped his hair since it was started to get in his face.

"Whatever it is, she won't tell me, she starts to act like she's perfectly fine."

Gakupo laughed a little. "Yeah, Kaito does that same thing." He yawned "Hey Len, by the way, take good care of Gumi, it's clear that she really likes you." He grinned

My face turned crimson from those words.

I really care about Gumi, I don't know if I really did a good job at showing it or not though..

Hm...I wonder what was it that she was doing, be right back, I'm gonna check on her :P

* * *

She fell asleep, I managed to take a peek at some the the texts on her phone though.

* * *

**From:Gumi  
**

**To:Tei  
**

**._. I found out what you've been doing to Len  
**

**From:Tei  
**

**To:Gumi  
**

**How did you find out? ^o^  
**

**From:Gumi  
**

**To: Tei  
**

**._. Wth is with that smile, you really are as messed up as I heard  
**

**From:Tei**

**To:Gumi  
**

**Ohhhh, I know who you are, back off sweetie, Len kissed me first~  
**

**From:Gumi  
To:Tei  
**

**._. More like you forced him to...like more than twice...I better not see you around him ever again  
**

* * *

From then on, it just seemed like they were cursing each other out from o.e

o.e;; I've never seen Gumi like this ever, I guess Tei just has a way of pissing people off xD

-_- Seems like I gotta find out how to get Tei off my back, meh, I have a few days to think about that xD

Hmm, Idk what I wanna do now..it's only 7:00 Pm xD


	13. Chapter 13

Entry 14

1/6/2013

Dear Diary,

Hehe..sorry about the abrupt ending there, I feel asleep ^^;;

Yeah, I fell asleep on the floor orz

Oh yeah, today is the last day here. TT^TT

Miku said she had something awesome planned for us to do on the last day here ^o^

* * *

^o^ We played laser tag, and split into teams by random choice

Our teams were:

**Team 1**

Kaito and Luki

**Team 2**

Me and Gakupo

**Team 3**

Mikuo and Rin

**Team 4**

Gumi and Meito

**Team 5**

Meiko and Miku

Gakupo and I had a strategy ^o^

While he was on the lower parts of the place, he was going around getting everyone like a baws

While I stayed higher up and sniped everybody ^o^(Kaito was an easy target even though he dodged mostly everything xD)

^o^ Me and Gakupo got the most points

and then it was Kaito and Luko

then Gumi and Meito

and Mikuo and Rin, and Meiko and Miku tied for last xDDD(Meiko scored most of the points for her and Miku)

* * *

Well, now we are heading back home.

Hmm, I have a text .3.

* * *

**From:Tei**

**To:Len  
**

**._. I know you told her...  
**

**From:Len  
**

**To:Tei  
**

**-_- wth are you going on about?  
**

**From:Tei  
**

**To:Len  
**

**;n; EVERYTHING!  
**

* * *

I turned my phone off because she was giving me a headache xD

I swear she's loony or something.. -_-

Well, I'm just gonna cuddle Gumi for pretty much most of the entire trip back ^o^

* * *

Well, now I'm home, getting ready for school, since I have school tommorow ;u;

^o^ I'm gonna text Gumi

* * *

**You have 2 Text Messages!**

**1 From Tei  
**

**1 From Gumi  
**

* * *

**From:Tei  
**

**To:Len**

**;N; WHY AREN'T YOU ANSWERING TO ME, I HATE YOU  
**

* * *

****Still not replying because I don't care anymore. xD

-_- aaaaand now she's spamming me... :D Not like I would care anyway...

...Now I feel bad about saying that and feel a need to say whatever the hell she's saying

* * *

**From:Tei**

**To:Len  
**

**;A; YOU'RE SUCH A JERK LEN, YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO TELL HER!  
**

**From:Len  
**

**To:Tei **

**-_- I didn't tell her, she found out somehow.  
**

**From:Tei  
**

**To:Len  
**

**^o^ Does that mean that you love me~?  
**

She's really starting to creep me out..

**From:Len**

**To:Tei  
**

**._. No, I'll be honest but try to say it nicely, the most we could be is maybe friends..  
**

* * *

****Thank goodness she hasn't responded xD

Well, now to check Gumi's text..which I probably should've done first ;u;

* * *

**From:Gumi**

**To:Len  
**

**^^;; You almost forgot to grab your phone charger when you left, luckily, I noticed it, I think you should get it whenever you have the time xD.  
**

**From:Len  
**

**To:Gumi  
**

**Can you bring it to school tommorow? ^^;;  
**

**From:Gumi  
**

**To:Len  
**

**Sure, wanna hang out after school tomorrow, just us 2? ./u/.  
**

**From:Len  
**

**To:Gumi  
**

**Sure, at your house?  
**

**From:Gumi  
**

**To:Len  
**

**Sure, I have a little suprise for you btw~ ^o^  
**

**From:Len  
**

**To:Gumi  
**

**Eep, no spoilers! xD  
**

**From:Gumi  
**

**To:Len  
**

**I gtg, I'm feeling really tired, you should get some rest too *Kisses* bye bye ^/o/^  
**

**From:Len  
**

**To:Gumi  
**

**./u/. Ok, I will**

* * *

Yeah, aside from the laser tag and Tei spamming me, nothing happened today xD

Well, I'm gonna go to sleep

bye bye

A very sleepy

Len-ken~ ^o^


	14. Chapter 14

Entry 15

1/7/2013

Dear Banana Bob,

HOLY CRAP

KAITO

GOT

SUSPENDED

FOR

A

WEEK

O_O

He kinda...punched Rei in the face...No, not Tei but Rei, that prick from the first few diary entries that used to picks on me...

Well, what happened was that Rei tripped me and Kaito saw it...(this was on the way to homeroom)

Kaito wasn't amused O_O

O_O I didn't exactly see it, but I know Rei had a really bloody nose from it.

Meh, it was gonna happen to hi sooner or later. xD

aaaand now I sound harsh again. ;u;

Not much happened at school aside from that except, that there was a new student who's from England.

His name is Oliver ^o^.

He seems a bit...distant from people at times, but he isn't he's really shy and giggles alot .u.

For some reason, Piko doesn't seem to like him very much though D:

As soon as they saw each other, they just glared at each other, and I had to distract them from whatever was going on D:

^^;; I guess it was because Miki hugged Oliver, so I guess Piko was jealous xD

Whenever I ask him was it that, he just goes into a tsundere fit. o_O

O_o Oddly enough, Piko makes a really cute tsundere..

O-O Did I just call Piko cute again?

Meh, I guess I am bi. xD

o.e I honestly don't know what the hell I am..

Hm...I know I like girls, but I keep thinking of Piko and Kaito as attractive o.e

I'm just confused xD

Oh wait, now I'm rambling again. xD

* * *

Awwwwww~ I know who Rin likes :P

Well, she likes 2 guys xD

She likes Meiko's little brother, Meito

and also she thinks she might Oliver *U*

Hmmm, she'd make a cute couple with either one, but I would say she should choose Oliver since Meito is kinda...

he's kinda...well, on his first day here, he already got a rep as a bad boy. xD

While Oliver, seems kinda innocent, so I wouldn't be as overprotective in that case.

Oh wait got a text from Rin now

* * *

**From:Rin**

**To:Len  
**

**OMG, LEN, OLIVER JUST ASKED ME OUT...he was so adorable when he did too *^*  
**

**From:Len  
**

**To:Rin  
**

**What'd you say? :P  
**

**From:Rin  
**

**To:Len  
**

**OF COURSE I WOULD SAY YES *^*  
**

**From:Len  
**

**To:Rin  
**

**Well, I'm still in class so I'll talk to you later ^^;;  
**

* * *

^o^ In last period not doing anything like a boss~

Oh wait, that's the bell~

* * *

Now I'm home. ^o^

Oh yeah, I also found out that Gakupo is Gumi's step-brother :D

I always thought they weren't related in anyway at all xD

It kinda explains why he's always watching over her.

-_- He...threw a condom at me earlier when I was at Gumi's house

NO WE WEREN'T DOING ANYTHING LIKE THAT Dx

What happened was that Gumi, put neko ears on me...so um...

"You're too adorable~" Gumi squealed and then put neko ears on me.

"St-stop that." I looked away, while blushing.

"Nope~ Not gonna do stop." She untied my ponytail.

Around then, I had a perfect idea as for how to get back at her first this~

"Nya~" I licked Gumi's cheek like a kitten.

Her face turned really red and she mad a kinda...awkward sound that was really loud.

"Woah, what's going on in here?" Gakupo and Gumi's brother, Gumiya both barged into her room.

Jeez, they really are pervs..

"N-nothing like that was happening.." Gumi's face started turning bright red.

"Then why is your boyfriend sitting on the bed in kitty ears?" Gumiya looked a bit...confused from that...if I say a single word, they'll probably ask more questions about things they took WAY out of context.

After a while of endless teasing, Gumiya left the room but Gakupo stayed, looked at me and said...

"Be sure to use this on my sis." And threw...that at me and ran.

o.e Guys are such pervs..except for Piko xD

* * *

Well, aside from that awkwardness and Kaito getting suspended, today wasn't really too excited.

^w^ Gumi said I could keep the neko ears~

And now to charge my phone. xD

Heh, I have a text from Rin~

* * *

**From: Rin**

**To:Len  
**

**Hey Len, I'll be a home a bit late, but Oliver's gonna walk me home ^w^  
**

**From:Len  
**

**To:Rin**

**K sis, have fun ^w^  
**

* * *

Well, gonna cut this entry short, see ya some other time

Bye bye

A very lazy

Len-kun


End file.
